1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a system and a method for adjusting display format in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a desktop computer or a mobile terminal includes a display screen for communicating with a viewer. When content is being displayed in an unchanging format (e.g. a fixed font size and/or a fixed image size) on the display screen and a viewer keeps viewing the content at a constant view distance for quite a long time period, it may do harm to the eyes of the viewer. Therefore, there is a need for a technique for automatically adjusting the display format of the displayed content to require the viewer to refocus his eyes, and/or move his head towards or away from the display screen.